


All In The Game

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: It's out of his range, but anything's possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 187. Inspired by [This news story](http://www.thecitrusreport.com/2011/headlines/how-to-steal-a-picasso-in-san-francisco/). Full Metal Beta by [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[hllangel](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/). Comments and Concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 7, 2011

Neal watches as the storm gathers in Peter’s office. First Diana showing Peter something in a newspaper, then suspicion clouding Peter’s face. Even Jones seems to be involved. Finally, the two-finger summons.

A stolen Picasso. San Francisco. The thief in a dark jacket, white shirt, dark pants, and loafers with no socks.

He doesn’t bother denying anything; just crosses his legs, ostentatiously displaying the tracking anklet.

"You can't pin every well-dressed crime on me, Peter.”

Peter smiles in agreement and Neal realizes that Peter’s been playing him. He’s simultaneously relieved and chagrinned.

Peter is getting way too good at this.  



End file.
